southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Marks
Shane Marks is a 10 year old who started at South Park Elementary. Appearance Shane is known for having the same hat like Pip and wearing a jumper to school every day. Shane's mother is a chef in Utah and Shane's father works as an assassin, but only his mother knows. He is a nice kid who lives his life to the fullest. He is best friends with Token and Pip (before he died). He has been seen hanging out with Craig's Gang a few times. Personality Shane can sometimes get angry when someone annoys him. Shane is one of the more richer people in South Park. He is the nicest guy in the 5th grade toward the girls. Some of the boys like Cartman, Craig, Clyde, and Juan were always ripping on him and calling him a pussy like Butters. When the boys found out how good he was at playing soccer, they had him join the team. They eventually won the championship because of him. Friends Friendship/Conflict with Eric Cartman Cartman, like he is to everyone else, is a complete asshole to Shane. Cartman, along with Craig, Juan, Clyde and Butters were ripping on him when they see how nice he is to the girls (really because all of the girls thought he was cool). Shane finds this out and teaches them moves and ways to get the girls to like them. After Shane won the Soccer Championship, Cartman still tends to rip on him. When Cartman went too far on a joke, Shane snapped and threatened to kill him. Cartman does show support to Shane's athletic ability in soccer a few times. When Shane joined the group, Cartman then used Shane for his own benefit. Shane got sick of it and left the group. In some cases they can be friends, depending on which situation. (Best) Friendship with Token Black Token became friends with Shane immediately when he met him. Token was really excited that he wasn't the only rich kid or black kid in South Park anymore. After a while, Token became a little jelous seeing how rich Shane was. Token then learns that Shane was also british, like Pip and Andrew. After a while, Token got over it, probably because another rich kid, Jeffrey Smith, moved in. After becoming good friends, Token invited Shane to hang out with his other friends. They currently sit next to eachother in Mr. Garrison's Class. Friendship with Pip Pirrup When Shane came to South Park, Pip was one of the first people Shane became friends with. Pip and Shane who hang out together during lunch time. They would both be ridiculed by Cartman and the others. Pip was the first person to see Shane's talent in soccer. When Pip died during the Mecha-Streisand attack, Shane was devistated. Friendship with Stan Marsh When Shane first came to South Park, Stan was the only person who wasn't ripping and trying to humiliate him infront of the girls. After a while, Stan started to hang out with Shane. Stan then decided that it would be cool to have another person in their group. Shane then join the group (briefly). He still hangs out with Stan from time to time. Friendship with Kenny McCormick Kenny is somewhat a good friend to Shane. Shane seems to be the only one who actually cares that Kenny dies. Most of the time, they don't interact with eachother at all. Friendship with Andrew Batchelor Andrew is a good friend to Shane. Andrew admires Shane's athletic ability in soccer and started to hang out with him. When Andrew left to go to England and visit relatives, Shane became the 5th friend of the boys. After a while of Shane putting up with Cartman, Shane left the group and Andrew came back putting up with Cartman. Andrew at one point offered Shane to join Coon and Friends, but Shane declined. Andrew and Shane still hang out sometimes. Friendship with Jeffrey Smith Jeffrey is a good friends of Shane. They don't talk to eachother much but they are seen hanging out together sometimes. In "The 5th Corner", Shane and Jeffrey are seen playing soccer together while the other boys play football. Besides Token, They are the two richest kids in South Park. Talents Sports Shane is seen to be the best player on the Soccer team and won the Soccer championship for South Park Elementary. In "Who's Right", Cartman bets that Shane can play basketball like a professional. When Shane says that he never played basketball before, Cartman then stereotypes him saying, "Your black, you can play Basketball". When Shane started to play, he was pro at the sport, thus proving Cartman's stereotype. Gaming Shane is a really good at video game, according to the boys. some people don't even want to play against him in Modern Warfare Multiplayer because they know he will win. Even though how good he is in some multiplayer games, he isn't quite as good as Kenny. Shane and Andrew were seen playing Guitar Hero almost making it to a million. Category:Characters Category:5th Grader